


L'appel du vide

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: En donde Tom Riddle pasa por las cinco etapas del duelo porque su soltería está muerta y Harry Potter en definitiva NO debería ser su alma gemela.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 39





	L'appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> Este humilde fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro de fanfiction El Lado Oscuro de la Fama (Harrymort/Tomarry). También pueden encontrar el grupo en FB con ese nombre, ¡únanse!
> 
> Uffz, amo los fanfics con temática soulmate así que aproveche la ocasión para hacer de las mías. También adoro la idea de Tom perdiendo la calma gggg, así que~ aquí vamos. Por cierto, pensemos que Tom nació muchos años después, en la época de Harry Pottato y su generación. Ahhh, lo olvidaba, L'appel du vide hace referencia a los extraños deseos de querer saltar desde lugares altos.

**L'appel** **du** **vide**

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

¿Cuál era le primera etapa del duelo? Tom no estaba muy seguro pero creía que era la negación. Misma que experimentaba en ese momento. Su soltería estaba muerta. Sus planes futuros estaban muertos. Su vida social estaba muerta. Todo estaba muerto. Así como Nietzsche mató de manera metafórica a Dios y a la moral mediante una oración, las dos palabras que se asentaban en su muñeca izquierda de forma desvergonzaba lo estaban dejando en agonía, pronto se encontraría criando malvas y solamente tenía dieciséis años.

 ** _Harry_** ** _Potter_**.

Eso no le estaba pasando a él.

De ninguna manera.

Su alma gemela no podía ser un estúpido Gryffindor, sin embargo, _el_ _nombre_ que estaba ensuciando su piel decía otra cosa. Inhaló por largos segundos y luego exhaló. Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo que todo tenía que ser un error. No existía lógica en la situación. Harry Potter era tan suave, tan amable, tan torpe, tan fanático del quidditch, tan... ¡era tan Harry Potter, fin de la discusión! Ellos no harían buena pareja ni en cien años. Se odiaban, cada vez que se veían se mostraban gestos de repugnancia o de indiferencia.

Si no fuera porque Potter y Malfoy se la vivían peleados y poco les faltaba para agarrarse a golpes, Tom pasaría a ser el enemigo jurado de Harry.

El malestar en su estómago y el dolor de cabeza lo pusieron de mal humor. ¡Genial!, lo que le faltaba, ¡enojarse! Casi podía escuchar en su cabeza una voz anunciando: ¡en buena hora, señor Riddle! Usted acaba de pasar de la negación a la ira.

¡Es qué cómo podía ser posible! No era justo. Desde su llegada a Hogwarts no fue otra cosa más que un alumno ejemplar; dejo de intimidar a otros niños, se dedicó a sus estudios, no causo un solo problema, mantuvo su uniforme siempre limpio, incluso ayudo a otros cuando estaba libre, que sí, esto último era por los beneficios que obtendría a largo plazo, pero igual contaba, porque _fue_ _amable_. Fue un buen muchacho.

¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ?

¡Qué alguien le disparara! Su vida estaba condenada al ostracismo.

En medio de todo su dilema existencial Tom se dio cuenta de algo terrible: si él sabía sobre la marca, Harry Potter también.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Potter tomara la decisión de que _tenían_ —plural, dos personas— que hablar sobre la decisión del destino. Tom hizo lo que todo buen Slytherin haría en su posición: huir hasta que tuviera idea de qué hacer con la sensación de "esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí, otros hacen peores cosas que y andan por la vida sin ningún castigo".

En algún momento de la semana, Draco Malfoy se enteró de lo que estaba pasando y empezó a burlarse con más ahínco de Harry.

Harry no lo tomó bien y le dio un ejemplar puñetazo al rubio en la cara. Ron Weasley le echó porras y Hermione alabó su destreza. (Años atrás, Granger había sido la primera chica que le demostró al sangre pura que su lugar estaba en el suelo y que podía pegar realmente duro). En pocas palabras: los ánimos estaban por lo alto.

Tom seguía en su etapa de ira.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

La etapa de negociación llegó catorce días después. Tom se planteó las ventajas que obtenía de aceptar a Harry Potter como su pareja. No dudo en anotarlas en su agenda (no era un diario, los diarios eran para chicas, él sólo anotaba una detallada historia de lo que ocurría en su día con fines prácticos):

1\. Harry Potter era heredero de una buena fortuna.

2\. Quizá Harry Potter era heredero de otra buena fortuna. Sirius Black, su padrino, planeaba ser soltero toda la vida porque era demasiado rebelde como para casarse. Regulus Black había dicho _arrivederci_ en la primera oportunidad que tuvo para no hacerse cargo de una familia disfuncional y de asuntos políticos. Por lo tanto, si Harry estaba en el testamento de su padrino, tendría más dinero a su disposición en cuanto éste estirara la pata.

3\. James y Lily Potter eran agradables. No pegarían el grito en el cielo si se llevaba lejos a su pequeño retoño. Lo cual era irónico, porque Lily era el nombre de una flor y eso haría de Harry, algo así como... bueno... ¿un brote?, ¿un capullo de lirio?

4\. Harry no era tan idiota si lo comparaba con otros Gryffindor.

5\. Ambos tenían como clase favorita defensa contra las artes oscuras.

6\. Harry tenía bonitos ojos.

Tom se detuvo. Releyó su lista e hizo un gesto de resignación, se estaba volviendo estúpido. Era culpa de su alma gemela. Harry Potter era el origen de todos males. Antes de cerrar su agenda anotó la observación de que Harry poseía un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

La cuarta etapa de duelo llegó pronto. Pasó de la negociación a la depresión.

Tom Riddle no quería tener un alma gemela. No quería subordinarse a otra persona. No deseaba que alguien dependiera de él. ¡Al carajo el amor! No necesitaba enamorarse, lo que necesitaba era dinero o poder abandonar la maldita casa de acogida a la que estaba obligado a regresar cada verano.

Eventualmente, tuvo que enfrentar a Harry.

El muchacho de ojos verdes, a diferencia de él, lucía una fachada despreocupada, incluso se notaba alegre.

—Potter, ¿no puedes mostrarte más infeliz?, necesito saber que no soy el único que se ha quebrado la cabeza.

—Eres tan agradable, Riddle. —Harry sonrió burlón—. Pero la verdad es que, por más vueltas que le demos al asunto, terminaremos juntos.

—Pareces muy seguro. —Tom arrugó su nariz en disgusto.

—Una tal Lily Evans hizo el esfuerzo de ignorar a un tal James Potter por seis años, ¿adivina qué pasó al final? —preguntó Harry con diversión.

Riddle se quejó.

—Estamos destinados por alguna extraña razón. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero podemos intentar que esto funcione. Si nos seguimos llevando mal o vemos que la relación nos perjudica podemos olvidarnos de lo que las estrellas prepararon para nosotros.

—Eres un ser pensante —comentó Tom sin afán de ofender—. Consideré que tu cabello revuelto era una seña de que tu cabeza no funcionaba bien.

—¡Oye, deja en paz mi cabello y el de mi papá... y el de mis antepasados!

Tom, por primera vez en meses, dejo de ser tan inflexible a las posibilidades de tener una pareja.

A lo mejor, su soltería estaba bien en un cementerio. ¿Había llegado a la etapa de aceptación?

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

Estaba bien. No era tan malo compartir su oxígeno con Harry Potter. El Gryffindor podía ser divertido y muy cínico cuando se lo proponía, era como una serpiente con el disfraz de león. Tenía ingenio y malicia a su manera. Además, era agradable la forma en la que Harry lo veía, como si fuera una existencia preciosa que merece todo, los ojos verdes brillaban con cariño y ternura.

Tan extraño como pudiera sonar, los días al lado de Harry eran los más fáciles de vivir, todo pasaba rápido y no quería nunca llegar al final; todo era más entretenido, más brillante, más vivido. Empezó a sentir que podía dividir su existencia en dos etapas: antes de Harry y después de Harry.

La primera vez que Tom sintió que su corazón latía contra su garganta y las mariposas chocaban contra sus costillas como buscando una salida fue cuando vio su nombre tallado en la muñeca derecha de Harry. El chico le enseño su marca de buena gana, le dijo con suavidad que le gustaba la forma en la que se curveaban las d y la l de su nombre. Que Tom se veía tan bien con sus tres letras y Riddle sonaba tan dulce, como si fuera el nombre de una marca de caramelos. Mientras habló, acarició el nombre ajeno en su piel.

Tom no pudo evitar mostrar su muñeca. Las dos palabras que tiempo atrás le parecieron su condena, relucieron bajo la nueva visión de que estaba bien querer a alguien si ese alguien era Harry.

—Parece que son heridas que nunca van a cicatrizar —dijo Potter con una sonrisa—. Como si hubieran sido talladas con una fina navaja.

Riddle asintió. Tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas y se reconfortó con el calor que producía el cuerpo ajeno.

Se quedaron así por largos minutos.

◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦ ❁ ◦ ❖ ◦

El día en que Tom aceptó que un Gryffindor cabezón era su alma gemela, creyó que era como admitir que le gustaba saltar desde acantilados o rascacielos. Al menos, para su consuelo, volvió a sentir que tenía la cabeza en su lugar y no rodando por diferentes lugares del castillo.

Y siguió adorando las miradas que Harry le dedicaba. También empezó a gustar de los suaves besos que se daban o de los largos abrazos en los que Potter lo ahogaba.

El día que Tom conociera a Lily Potter de manera formal, iba a preguntarle cómo resistió seis años a James Potter. Él no había durado ni un año antes de decidir que le encantaba Harry.


End file.
